The present invention relates to systems and methods for synchronizing vehicular traffic. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated traffic synchronization.
Each driver of a vehicle controls his or her vehicle independently of other vehicles that are close to the vehicle. As events occur on a roadway, such as changes in traffic lights and roadway congestion, each driver also potentially has a different response time to those events and a different level of attention while driving. Accordingly, traffic patterns are random in nature. This random nature of traffic patterns causes “start-stop” or accordion-like traffic patterns on roadways at intersections and during heavy traffic situations. Collisions occur on roadways and are often attributed to carelessness and/or reckless driving.